


Make You Mine

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Heats, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Dean has told Sam that he's going to have to wait to be his Alpha, figuring Sam isn't old enough yet.Nature has different things to say about it, apparently.





	Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I know this is an absolute hot mess of a fic. I saw a ficlet on tumblr about Alpha Sam breeding Dean and just had to run with it, because I'm a dirty bastard who likes to give Sam Dean's ass as much as possible - I make no apologies for that, either. It's also all Kat's fault again, because she enables me and no, I'm not that hard to enable but the point stands. Ah well, I ain't mad about it, because I have never actually done Wincest in this setting and can't exactly pass up the chance to write quality porn. 
> 
> Alright the quality part is negotiable BUT HERE, JUST READ IT.

                Sam’s become wary of dive bars.

                _Very_ wary.

                Two weeks ago there had been a place in Oneonta, New York.  Simple salt and burn, and they had gone out for drinks after.  He and Dean were getting cozy with some of the local brews (pointless, yes, as they can’t really get drunk) but it’s more about the sociability.  If they make good with the locals then the next time they roll back through, things will be smooth, right?

                Right up until some alpha had clapped eyes on Dean and made right for him. 

                Sam didn’t like that.

                Sam didn’t like that _at all._

At first, he’d joined in the conversation that admittedly, Jack – at least Sam thinks his name was jack – had started off innocently enough.  He’d asked what they were doing, how they got to be there, the sort of conversation that’s held in ten thousand bars a hundred thousand times a day across the world.  Trouble is, Sam kept getting bumped out of the conversation, and Jack’s focus had turned entirely to Dean in spite of the fact that Sam had been _right there,_ Jack had taken himself a good, long sniff of Dean.

                Sam’s fangs had dropped right there.

                The resulting fight had been one that left with Jack’s throat nearly ripped out, Sam covered in blood, and Dean’s claws left out for four hours afterwards.  It hadn’t been Dean’s fault, at all but goddammit, can’t people just leave them alone?  So what if they’ve only been on their own for six months now, away from John and his power-hungry mentality.  He and Dean are pack enough on their own.

                Even though Dean’s insisted on waiting until Sam’s twenty one to make the claim, “just in case, Sammy.”  Oh sure, Dean’s been getting his knot since he was fifteen but that final step, that bite – Dean hadn’t let him.  Sam supposes he can’t blame him.  Things happen, and they’re both still young.  It’s not like two years makes a ton of difference to others, but to them it’s a hell of a long time.

                Especially since they’re both the hunted and the hunters.  It certainly keeps life interesting.

                Phoenix is hot, and even inside the relative coolness of their current watering hole it’s like an oven, and Sam shifts as he feels the sweat roll down his back.  They’re in town checking out another haunting, and doing a little canvassing might be useful, especially in a city this size.

                And it’s not like there are a ton of other wolves here either.  Well, technically Sam and Dean aren’t full wolves – they don’t get the muzzles, the fur, the full moon crazies.  No, just everything else.

                Like claws.

                Speed.

                Power.

                Dean’s ass getting almost disgustingly wet when he’s turned on, and Sam’s dick growing two more inches to accommodate the knot he likes to keep Dean plugged with.  Yeah, whatever spell had hit them when Sam was twelve hadn’t been enough to turn them completely but by God, it’s come in hand more than once.  That he and Dean had had a strong bond already had only been served by this mojo or whatever.

                “Got your ID, baby?”  Dean’s close to him, too close for hundred degree weather but Sam tolerates it.  He clearly doesn’t want a repeat of their last adventure.

                “’Course.”

                Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls it out for him.  “Good thing you grew up more since _that_ photo was taken.”  Dean presses it into Sam’s palm and drags his gaze across Sam’s face.  “Gotta say, the twinky alpha look was kind of funny.”

                “Ha- _ha.”_ Sam grins back anyway and yeah, he’s grown in the last two years.  Tall.  Broad shouldered.

                Or as Dean puts it, _power toppy._

So far there hasn’t been much room for argument.

                There aren’t any stools left so they hang on the corner of the bar, shoving their IDs forward to the bartender, Dean flashing those stupid gorgeous jade eyes and snaking his arm around Sam’s waist.

                “Whatever’s on tap is fine.”

                “Very well.”

                Sam catches him staring at her ass and rolls his eyes.  “Obvious, much?”  He doesn’t mind Dean _looking ,_ as there isn’t much he can do about that.  Hell, Sam does it too – but it still lights a fire in his belly when he knows Dean’s doing it to provoke.

                She comes back with two beers and leans forward, giving them a view of her ample cleavage.  “Let me know if you need anything else.”  She saunters off and leaves them to their beers, and Sam tries to shrug away from the sweat under his hair.

                “Why are we even here, Dean?  It’s hot, it’s too early to go hunting, and I was kinda hoping we could clean up soon.”  Sam fingers the cold bottle and presses it to his neck, gasping in relief before taking a swallow.

                Dean’s staring hard at him, lips wet from licking them.  “You’re gonna learn some control, Sammy.  After that little stunt in New York, our pictures popped up online.”

                Sam doesn’t even pause in drinking.  “I’m not really surprised – you think anyone’s tailing us?”  He knows he should be more worried – but this beer actually tastes good and Dean’s closeness is starting to turn him on.

                “Didn’t notice anything for the last couple days – but Sam if we’re gonna survive, you know you gotta get a lock down on it.  You’re my…”

                Dean’s words get stuck halfway, and turns back to his beer.  “You know what I’m trying to say.”

                Sam isn’t going to let the chance to maybe rile him up a little.  “Your alpha, Dean?  No, I’m not.”  Sam leans in closer so that he’s almost whispering right into his ear.  “Not yours until I sink my teeth into your pretty flesh, big brother.”

                Dean turns his head and takes an overlong pull from his bottle, throat working beautifully.  God, Dean still has so much growing up to do, even at twenty three.  Sam thinks he’s beautiful, even on his hands and knees with his ass stretched around Sam’s cock.

                “Not now, Sammy.”

                Sam cocks his eyebrow and lets the cold beer work into his system.  It doesn’t escape him how Dean shifts his stance, like he’s trying to conceal his arousal.  Sam hadn’t caught a scent when entering, but given how much alcohol is in the air and how many people there are, it doesn’t mean there aren’t other alphas around. 

                Not to mention that the moment Dean gets wet, Sam’s going to know about it.

                “Looks like I’m not the only one who needs control.”  Sam smiles to himself and revels in the grumble under Dean’s breath. 

                Dean signals for another beer and turns around to face the bar when he’s got it, leaning against the counter like he owns the place, arms back, his shirt stuck to him with sweat.  Sam traces up the long line of his body, beer nearly forgotten between his fingers.  Dean looks good enough to eat right now, and he knows it. 

                Sam leans over and licks behind his ear because he fucking can.  Dean doesn’t even move, just lets Sam nose at his hair and neck.

                “Tastes good, Dean.”

                “Doesn’t look like you’re the only one who wants some, either.”

                Sam turns around to face the same direction and yeah, they’ve definitely drawn some attention.  A man and a woman, both dark haired, young, _beautiful._

The guy smiles at Dean with a flash of dazzling teeth and lo and behold, fangs.

                Sam’s gut goes cold and he puts his beer down in a hurry.  Dean doesn’t change his stance, just meets their eyes like he’s got complete control of whatever situation might be arising here.

                That’s when Sam smells the arousal around Dean and it’s _strong,_ like he’s already got his face buried in Dean’s ass and there’s no pulling him out.

                “Dean?”

                “Easy, Sammy.”

                The woman stops a foot short of them and looks up at Sam.  “You know, I’m kind of surprised to find the Winchesters here – and it looks like the rumors _are_ true.”

                “What rumors?  About me and Sam?  Lady, that’s old news.”  Dean drinks a little more, and Sam tries to make his heart beating so damn loudly.

                “No, not that – although it is… disgusting.”  She looks to her companion, cocking her head towards Sam.  “Why fuck your own brother when you could have him, Sam?  Andrew’s been wanting you for a _long_ time now.”

                Sam doesn’t even address him and pure wolf or not, there’s still no arrangement Sam could want more than what he’s got now.  “Not interested – _Maria.”_

The name Andrew tipped it off  - the Sanchez Twins had been after them on and off for a couple of years now.  It’s just cosmic bad luck that they ran into each other here, of all places.

                Dean stands up straight and crosses his arms.  “And what, Maria, you think this _pup_ could handle Sammy?”  Dean looks at Andrew with pure venom and even Sam wants to back off.  “You two can go fuck yourselves.”

                “Tried it, didn’t work – we want Sam, and maybe if you beg real pretty I’ll take you for myself.  You aren’t worth much for building a pack but something tells me you scream when you’re ass up.”

                Sam growls, and Dean puts his arm across his chest.  “Dean, let me go.”

                “Oh no, Sammy, we aren’t going anywhere.”

                Other patrons are quieting around them, and Sam doesn’t like the attention being given to them.  He fights to keep his claws in check, but between Dean leaking right now and the threat of being taken away from him, Sam’s seeing a whole lot of red.

                “You two know it’s dangerous, walking around like you do.”  Andrew takes a step closer to Sam and up close, Sam realize his advantage in size is only slight.  “You’re too pretty to not be stuffing someone better every night, Sam.” 

                Andrew’s pheromones hit him full force, and he wishes they hadn’t.  What little self-control he had over his cock is gone, and he’s hard in about ten seconds.

                “You stay the _fuck_ away from him – he’s _mine._ ”  Dean is either talking to Maria or Andrew one, maybe both – all Sam knows is that this is about to get ugly.

                “Oh no, Dean, he isn’t.”

                Andrew grabs Sam’s crotch and before Sam can swing, a spray of red flies through the air.  Dean is immediately between Sam and Andrew, making himself a shield – for Sam’s sake or theirs, he can’t tell.

                “Motherfucker,” Andrew snarls, holding his side.  “You’ll pay for that.”  Maria’s claws drop too, and now they’re eyes are turning red – Sam wishes like hell they wouldn’t.

                “You either walk out – _now –_ or I let him have both of you and trust me, you don’t want that.”  Dean backs up further, his back pressed to Sam’s front.  “He _will_ kill you and trust me, it won’t be quick either.”

                Sam grabs Dean’s hips and moves him, claws and fangs out.  God, he wants to rip Maria’s throat out, bringing Andrew here like Sam would bend him over the bar right there and then.  “Get. Out.”

                “All four of you.”

                The bartender’s got a gun, and Sam can guarantee that she’s a perfectly good shot with it.  “This doesn’t concern you, lady.”

                “In my bar?  Yeah, it does.  I’m not cleaning more wolf parts off of my counter, now get the fuck out.” 

                Andrew growls, and Maria finally relents and comes to his side.  “Next time will be different, Winchester.  Some cunt with a gun won’t be backing you up.”

                They wait until they’re gone and Sam’s pulse has calmed down some.  They aren’t even charged for the beers and once they’re back out in the heat, Dean pulls him between the two buildings.

                “What the hell, Dean?”  Sam gets smacked against the building, Dean looking right into his eyes.

                “Look… don’t…. just so as I say, not as I do alright?  I wasn’t gonna hit him but Sammy, uh… I just went into heat.”  Dean looks apologetic, not mad – even with the blood on his face where he took that swipe.

                “You... I thought we had another week.”

                “Yeah, me too – that’s gotta mean something, baby boy.  Shouldn’t have been triggered this early but…”

                Dean whines when Sam pulls him by the hips towards him.  “Doesn’t matter.  We need to get somewhere _fast._ ”

                That’s the other thing about their particular situation – Dean’s heats.  They last only a couple days at a time but from what Sam has researched and understands, they’re far more intense than they are for normal wolves.

                “You went into heat.”  Not a question, just a confirmation.

                Dean nods, screwing his eyes shut.  “Need you, Sammy.”

                God, Dean can have him any time he wants.  “Impala.”

                Dean lets him go and walks two steps ahead of Sam the whole way back to the car, and the whole time Sam’s scanning for other alphas who may have picked up Dean’s scent.  Just because he doesn’t seem them absolutely doesn’t mean they aren’t there, and they both know it.

                To his surprise, Dean hands Sam the keys.  “You’re gonna have to drive, baby boy – I gotta…”  Dean gets in the passenger seat and shoves his pants down to his knees and grabs a roll of paper towels, stuffing them under himself and re-dressing as best he can.

                Sam didn’t miss the shiny glimmer of slick all between Dean’s thighs, and the smell, Christ, it’s all he can do to not shove Dean up the window and tongue fuck him right there.

                “Sam, you can pop your knot as soon as we’re out of here, but we gotta go _now._ ”  Dean’s tone takes on a hard flint edge, leaving absolutely no room for debate.  With hands shaking, Sam starts the car and backs them out, already flitting through his mental checklist of if the room they’ve found is secure enough. Dean had done what he could to block their scents upon check in but even that might not be enough.

                Dean has his head down and his eyes closed, breathing deeply.  “Didn’t mean to scare you, Sammy, just… it’s all of a sudden.”  He looks up and holy hell, his pupils are blown wide and dark, almost forest green.  “Didn’t want that to happen in front of everyone.”

                “Dean, look, it’s okay.”  Sam is trying really, really hard not to smell Dean right now, but it’s impossible.  His dick is so hard that he’s soaking right through his jeans, the left leg of his underwear completely damp with precome.  He grind the heel of his left hand against himself and tightens his grip on the wheel, driving safely quickly losing priority to getting inside Dean as fast as possible.

                Dean’s eyes are locked on where Sam’s touching himself.  “Doesn’t look okay.”  He reaches over Sam and knocks his hand away, replacing it with his own.  “Fuck me Sammy, you’re wet through.”  He rubs the head where it’s imprinted against Sam’s jeans and nearly makes them crash, Sam growling and whining at the same time.

                “Dean, don’t, I… I’m not gonna get us killed before I can do what I have to.”

                “Want you Sam, want your big fucking knot in me.”  Dean’s stuck to his side now, his mouth all over Sam’s neck.  “Wanna taste my Alpha.”

                Okay, the hormones are getting to him and Sam’s got about two minutes before Dean climbs in his lap and this is all over very quickly.

                “ _Dean._ ”

                Dean backs off at the deep note in Sam’s voice.  “God, has it ever been like this before?”  Dean’s got his hand in his pants now, shoved down in the tight space between his legs.  “It’s… it feels like I keep pissing myself.”

                Sam didn’t need to know that, because now all he can think of is how badly he wants to lick every bit of it up.  “Let me taste.”

                Dean’s fingers are in his mouth so fast that Sam nearly chokes on them.  Fuck all, Dean’s slick tastes absolutely heavenly, sweet like his precome but far more distinctive in a way that it’s completely different.

                “Fuck, Sammy, I think I’m already… stretched.  Feels like it.” 

                Right as Dean’s about to test that theory, they come in on squealing tires into their hotel parking lot.  It’s a real hotel this time, eight stories tall and far nicer than they’re used to.  Dean had gotten them a room on the top floor, intent on looking out over the city.

                All Sam can think of is the impossibly long elevator ride awaiting them.

                Dean leaves the paper towels behind and grabs Sam across the seat to him, just barely getting the keys into his pocket before Dean’s dragging him along yet again.  He’s soaked right through his jeans, and a sharp “Move!” clears the small crowd around the elevators.  The second one over is opening its doors immediately, and no one dares to try and get on with them.

                “ _Finally,”_ Sam says, and pulls Dean to him.

                Dean’s mouth is already open, and Sam gets as deep a taste as he can.  He goes pliant underneath it, Dean’s hands working their way into the back of Sam’s jeans so that he can get at even more skin, more of _Sam._

The car rocks when Sam pushes Dean against the side and grinds their hips together.  Mouth pressed against Dean’s, Sam growls  “Gonna knot you so fucking good, Dean, fucking fill you up with my fucking come.”  He licks across Dean’s mouth again, every bit of his inhibition that should be there completely gone.  “You want that Dean?  Want me so deep I’ll knock you up?”

                Dean bares his neck, and then shoves Sam away.  “You’re gonna kill me with that shit, Sammy.”  He scrubs his hands over his face, trying to get a grip on himself.  “God, what’s with this, huh?  What’s making us so… crazy?”  He looks like he genuinely expects some sort of answer from Sam, and when none is forthcoming, holds his arms out to Sam again.

                “Didn’t mean to push – not your fault.”  He tries for a gentle kiss this time, and Sam gives it.  “You know I fuckin’ love that nasty mouth.”

                Sam grins and sucks Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth for a second.  “Good – thought I’d pissed you off with that last line.”

                “Fuck no, baby, keep it comin’.” 

                The car stops on their floor, and Sam’s sprinting the moment the door is open wide enough to accommodate him.  Dean beats him to getting his key card and the second they’re inside, Dean is on him again.

                “ _Sam._ ”

                Hearing his name like that, and Sam’s gone, tackling Dean to the mattress of their king sized bed and pinning his arms above his head.

                “God, Dean, I fucking _want you._ ”  He’s not entirely sure how, because he’s got Dean.  Right here, his body sweating and hot and _incredible._ Dean lets him mull it over while he kisses him, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist in a reminder of what exactly it is their doing here.

                Sam rocks against him, wishing like hell he’d taken his clothes off sooner.  Dean gets his hands free and as neatly as he can, uses a claw tip to rip Sam’s shirt down the back and tear it off of him, the ruined garment flung off as soon as Sam can manage.  Dean gets out of his own without damage, trading hard, biting kisses as they refuse to let go of each other. 

                Which means getting their pants off is going to be really fucking hard without letting more than two inches of daylight between them.   

                Dean’s the one to finally regain some clarity through the slush of hormones and arousal permeating their senses.  “Help me out of these?”

                Hell, they’ve still got their boots on too.

                “Yeah,” Sam says and sets about quickly untying Dean’s shoes, flinging them off with his socks while Dean goes for his belt.  Sam discovers that Dean’s underwear is fairly ruined with slick, and he makes a note to tuck it away for his own purposes after their done here – anything he can have to keep Dean’s scent on him.  Sam gawks at Dean’s hole and thighs when Dean raises them up to get them off.

                “Like what you see, Alpha?”  Dean keeps his legs up and reaches down to spread himself, his hole dark pink and dripping wet.  His balls are drawn up tight too, Dean’s dark blonde perineum hair damp and beautiful with slick as well.

                “Dean, you… Christ, c’mere.”  Sam has to struggle to get himself all the way naked, trying to do that and pull Dean to him at the same time.  Dean ends up with his bottom half pointed in the air and bent double, legs splayed wide to either side as Sam wraps his arms around his waist and finally gets to lick Dean’s hole.

                That first taste is enough to make Sam nearly come right there and then, untouched. 

                “Fuck, _Sammy, more._ ”

                Sam doesn’t hold back, growling and lapping greedily at Dean’s ass.  It’s a feedback loop of growls, whines, and moans between them, Dean’s hole over sensitive before they’ve even properly started and _already fucking open –_ Sam doesn’t stop to think to hard about it, not when he can get his tongue good and deep inside his brother.  Dean tries to maintain eye contact with Sam but every time Sam’s tongue slides across him, he has to throw his head back and struggle not to howl, and Sam is _relentless_ about it. 

                Whatever this is, whatever has made them both absolutely crazy for each other, Sam isn’t going to pass up the chance to enjoy it.

                Dean’s eyes pop open as he gets his calves around Sam’s neck.  “Sam, quit fuckin’ teasing and fuck me baby boy.”  Dean pulls Sam’s face towards him and lowers his bottom half back down to the mattress.  “Need your knot so fuckin’ bad.” 

                His tongue plunges into Sam’s mouth to get at his own taste and right before it makes Sam’s brain short circuit, he manages to get himself lined up with Dean’s hole and pushes in.  Hell, he’s precome enough that he doesn’t even have to slick himself up first, and Dean’s body, well… it almost feels a little too accommodating.

                Sam has to close his eyes to stop the world from spinning once he’s in.  “You really don’t know how fucking wet you are right now, do you?”  Sam’s already bottomed out, and while his knot hasn’t popped yet, it’s not far off.  “Fuck, Dean, I didn’t even…”

                “You like that, Sammy?  Like that I’m all slicked up for you?”  Dean drags the blunt edges of his nails up Sam’s back and slides his fingers into his sweat-damp hair, pulling him in for another kiss.  “You fuckin’ love it when I get wet like a bitch, don’t you?”

                Dean squeezes around him and Sam growls.  “Not… not a bitch, Dean, swear you aren’t.”  Sam rocks forward and finds Dean’s swollen prostate, hard and hot against his cock.  God, that’s another thing – finding each other’s sweet spots isn’t a problem, _ever._ Dean has to bury his face in Sam’s neck when he does that, legs going even tighter around him.

                “Again,” Dean rasps, and pulls on Sam’s hips to get his point across just in case Sam didn’t get it the first time.  Sam obeys, and it’s a fight to try and fuck Dean, not only because every thrust of his hips is sweet, beautiful torture but also because Dean’s body is starting to try and close around him, and there isn’t much they can do in fighting biology when they get like this.  Sam makes the executive decision to pull Dean up and into his lap.

                “Better?” Sam manages, his cock so deep inside Dean that all he can give him are these short, shallow thrusts – not that it seems to matter to Dean.  “You like that big alpha cock deep inside you?”

                Dean nods, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.  “Goddamn right, Sammy.”  Dean kisses him, hot and sloppy, Sam’s legs now covered in slick as well.  This position is close, almost too hot, and Sam knows that eventually it’s gonna start to hurt.  But God, he just wants to be surrounded by Dean right now, doesn’t want another damn thing in this world.

                “Dean, we can’t stay like this.”

                Dean nods and raises himself up, howling when he feels Sam slide out of him.  Precome and slick leave Sam’s cock shining and red with arousal, and Sam swears it feels like he just lost a vital part of himself.

                Right until Dean lies face down on the bed and turns his head back to Sam in invitation, holding his already gaping hole open.

                Dean’s never looked prettier in presenting himself for Sam before.

                “Think I have a solution to that, baby boy.”

                Hell, Sam kinda hates it when they get so addled they don’t stop to think.  “Yeah, that…”

                He doesn’t even bother to finish the thought, and blankets himself over Dean’s back.  Dean whimpers and tries to fuck himself back onto Sam’s cock as he guides himself in, automatically adjusting to each other and the change in position.

                Sam raises himself up on his hands and braces them to either side of Dean’s head, looming over him and lazily thrusting in just to test the angle – damn near perfect.

                “Fuck, Sammy, that’s it.”  Dean grabs the bars of the old-fashioned headboard, scooting himself back so that Sam can have even easier access.  “Fuckin’ pound me, Sam… _Alpha._ ”

                Sam bends his neck and kisses the back of Dean’s head.  “You love this, don’t you?  Getting filled up with my cock, helpless to go anywhere, ass so stretched and raw you can’t move.”  Sam picks up the pace, rolling his hips in, out, in, out, each movement making Dean gasp higher and louder.

                “Sammy…”  Dean tightens his grip on the headboard, only for Sam to unwrap his fingers from it and cover them with his own hands, fingers laced together.  “Gonna knock me up with you that deep.”  Dean absolutely can’t get pregnant (the spell hadn’t managed to make that work on either of them) but hell if Sam doesn’t love the idea of Dean carrying his spunk around inside him like that.

                “Damn right I am, breed you full and fat.” Sam feels a sharp jolt of heat, blossoming in his stomach and then spreading out.  “Dean, did…”

                “Yeah, I felt it.”  Dean’s neck and shoulders are flushed deep red, almost like his blood is coming out.  “Keep fuckin’ going, baby boy, keep fuckin’ me.”

                Sam does, leaning down so that his chest is to Dean’s back, fucking Dean deep and deliberate.  He’s not far off from knotting up, and Dean smells so fucking _good_ right now-

                “Dean, I’m… don’t hate me for this.”

                He’s got his teeth sinking into Dean’s shoulder, right at the join of his neck.  Dean bares himself and lets Sam do it, lets him claim and mark him right at the moment his knot pops and Sam can’t fuck him anymore, his orgasm ripping through him and pulsing over and over again into Dean’s body.  Blood drips down Dean’s shoulder and onto the pillows and yet he doesn’t shy away, if anything he tries to let Sam get more of him – and that’s when he feels it, feels Dean’s body pull tight around him and the firm, unmistakable contractions of Dean’s orgasm.

                “SamSamSamSam” – Dean’s shaking, his body adjusting to the absolute sea change that just took place between them.  Sam lets his neck go and already the wound has stopped bleeding, the skin healing fast but the scar stays.  Sam lets Dean’s left hand go and traces over it.

                It’s absolutely a mating bite, and they both know it.

                Realizing that brings Sam right back up to the edge and he comes again, gritting his teeth and seeing the whole world explode behind his eyelids, and Dean’s right there with him, helping as much as he can in his position.

                “Sam, Sammy, c’mere,” Dean says, trying to turn his head and get to Sam’s mouth, kiss him back to earth.

                Sam wills himself to look up, and Dean doesn’t look mad at all.  “I’m sorry th-”

                “Don’t you dare, baby boy, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for, you hear me?”  Dean gets himself up on his hands and reaches back for Sam, pulling him in for a kiss.  Sam uses the moment of clarity to pull Dean up into his lap, cock still buried deep and his knot stretched fat and wide.  Dean mewls when he feels it sink more into him, their hands joined on his stomach – which is absolutely covered with slick and spunk.

                “ _Mine,”_ Sam breathes, his orgasm finally subsiding into a dull throb – he knows he’s going to be coming for another ten minutes, but that’s fine – he’s got all the time in the world.

                “Always, Sammy, always.”  Dean takes Sam’s hand and places it on his chest, right over his heart.  “Guess when I saw that bitch grope you, it triggered something.”

                “Whatever it was, Dean… I’m glad.”  Sam kind of doesn’t want to move from this, the animalistic lust fading fast, replacing itself with this urge to just _hold._

“This ain’t over, you know that right?”  Dean nips at Sam’s jaw and uses his free hand to start jerking himself off again, cock still hard and dripping.  Sam groans when he feels Dean’s body pull tight around him again.

                “Guess we should put a do not disturb on the door?”  How the hell they’re gonna manage that, Sam doesn’t have a clue – his knot isn’t going anywhere for an hour yet, and Dean doesn’t exactly seem keen on moving.

                “Maybe – but right now, you’re gonna make me come again.”

                Sam knows that, in the end, he’d do absolutely _anything_ for Dean, even though his body feels like it’s about to rip itself apart.

                After all, Dean is his Omega, and what sort of Alpha would Sam be if he didn’t?

               

               

               

               

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed, my take on ABO stuff is like that episode of Parks and Rec where Ron types his own permit - "I can do what I want."
> 
> oldmanshrugging.jpg


End file.
